Narashi's Crazy Life
by Hunter EX
Summary: What if there was a fourth member on Team 7 from the start: another Jinchuuriki? Vote for main pairings, side pairings revealed in time. Slightly AU, OC Centric, OCx?


**NARUTO:  
Narashi's Crazy Life**

**Typed On: Monday,** September 10, 2007  
**Made By:** Rikou Heshin

**A/N:** Welcome, one and all, to my newest fan-fiction!! This one is my take on the Naruto universe, and utters the question; what if there was a fourth member on Team 7 from the beginning; another Jinchuuriki? And what if Naruto was also a female, disguised as a boy for.. Security reasons? With action, romance, and humor, this is bound to at least advert a few fan's eyes... Right? -- Nevermind, let's just start the fic...

* * *

"Let's rock!!" - Normal Talk 

_Alright, maybe if I do this... - Thinking_

**"PUNY HUMAN!!!" - Demonic Talk**

**_The kid has a point... - Demonic Thinking_**

* * *

The moon shone upon the great shinobi village, Konoha, as it fought against it's greatest challenges ever; a Bijuu, and a ungodly human. 

The two were the Kyuubi no Yoko, and an unknown assailant practically spewing dark, purple chakra. The two were engaged in battle, extreme hatred for each other shown quite easily, and Konoha just happened to be in range of their quarrel.

Shinobi went left and right, and even some straight on, everywhere, but to no avail; anyone who interrupted the fight was killed without a second thought. Not even the Uchihas, wieldiers of the Sharingan, or the Hyuugas, wielders of the Byakugan, could so much as scratch them.

Eventually, Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage, and Ichiro Uemura, clan head of the near-extinct and yet very powerful Uemura clan, showed up on battlefield. With only one choice possible, they sealed away the two destructive beings into two children; Naruto Uzumaki, and Narashi Asaoka. However, this was at the cost of their own lives.

When the villagers found out about this, many demanded the death of the two orphans for 'retribution', thinking they were the monsters sealed away. When that was denied, many shinobi took matters into their own hands. Some came close, but all attempts failed.. For the most part.

Naruto Uzumaki nearly lost his mind after one specific assassination attempt, but thankfully recovered; the day he did, he put on his 'idiot mask'. Narashi Asaoka, however, wasn't so lucky.

It turns out, the mysterious assailant that could match the Kyuubi on equal terms had done far more damage than the Kyuubi itself; Narashi was thus the more chosen target.

One day in particular, however, really turned things around...

* * *

**October 10th**

Blood. The gooey, warm substance that not only flowed through his body, but it also covered his body and the ground he lay upon.

Dear Kami did he hate seeing this damnable substance. It always meant the villagers decided to attempt to earn their 'retribution', whatever the hell that meant.

If anyone were to look at him now, they'd see an spikey-orange-haired child in tattered rags face down in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by villagers carrying various items covered in the child's own blood, itching for him to move, just incase see the "demon shit" was still alive.

Luckily, a certain silver-haired Anbu saw this very scene. And to say he was pissed... Would be the understatement of the millenium.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a bed, with an I.V. needle sticking out of his right arm. His clothing, tattered and worn from little self-care and constant beatings, was replaced with a white short-sleeved shirt, and matching pants that reached his ankles. Looking around, he noticed three eyes looking at him; two belonging to a blond-haired youth about his age, and the one belonging to a silver-haired shinobi... Cyclops..?

"AHHH!!!" Narashi practically jumped in fear of seeing the 'cyclops', only to feel slight bits of pain.

"Careful, now! You wouldn't want to reopen your wounds, would you?" The cyclops talked through his face mask. Narashi, knowing what he was talking about, calmed down, if only slightly. He then looked at the two with some malice. "What? You here to kill me, too?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the Anbu winced at the immense hatred in the boy's tone all the same.

"Relax, kid; we aren't here to hurt you at all." The cyclops said. "Really?" Narashi asked in disbelief. "Huh. Never knew a cyclops could be nice.." And before he knew it, he had a large bump on top of his head. "I'm _not_ a cyclops, kid; the name's Kakashi Hatake." The man replied. _I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me, ya one-eyed bastard,_ Narashi thought. "Alright, so you're a man with one eye. Anyways, why are you and that kid here, if you're not trying to harm me?" He asked, baffled why someone isn't trying to kill him, or, devil be damned, not even having a single ounce of malice directed towards him.

"Simple," Kakashi started. "I saved you from certain death, and little Naruto here is in a similar bout as you." This little tidbit of information hit Narashi like running into a lampost (And seriously; _never_ run into a lampost, or anything hard for that matter!!). _S-saved me?!? No freakin' way!!.. And this Naruto kid also suffers from false prosecutions...?_ Narashi wondered. "I'm surprised a six-year-old kid like you could survive such wounds, though, and be able to act like you are now." Kakashi stated, putting Narashi on the defensive once again. _Does he know of my tenant?_ "Um.. Quick healer?" Narashi chuckled nervously. Kakashi caught this, he wasn't an Anbu for nothing, but decided to use it when the situation called for it.

"Well, anyway, you're clear to go. Your new clothes are in the dresser. You can stay here, Naruto." Kakashi said as he left the room. After he closed the door, an akward silence fell upon Naruto and Narashi. Taking his first good look at Naruto, Narashi realized he was similar to him; his blond hair was unkept and his posture was iffy. His clothing wasn't in much better condition than Narashi's old clothing. He also had scratches, and, Narashi barely noticed them, slight scars across his cheeks, in an almost whisker-like fashion. They were light, though, so they'd heal pretty soon. Not only were these signs of being an orphan, but just like Narashi, Naruto had been the target of many assassination attempts; that, or not so many, but much more serious.

**"Poor kid wears an expressional mask. Something bad must've happened."** Narashi took the note from his 'tenant', and made a mental note to help Naruto back to his old self.

Narashi broke the silence, but decided to stray away from talks of the assassination attempts on their lives.

"Sooo, how goes things, Naruto?" Narashi asked non-chalantly. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "ARE YOU BLIND, MAN?!?! YOU NEARLY GOT KILLED!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, making the I.V. needle fall out of Narashi's arm and sending him straight into the wall behind the bed he was in. Turning into an almost paper-like flat form, he floated back onto the bed in a comical fasion, and turned back to normal. "Geez louise, get a grip, Naru." He said while sticking his finger in his ear to check if he was deaf.

He noted, though, that Naruto didn't take the nickname so well. But instead of a threat, like he expected from his previous body language, Naruto turned so pale that he looked as white as snow. "Hey, you all right?" Narashi asked. Naruto didn't reply. So, Narashi did the most sensible thing; he got up and punched him over the head. "HEY!! ANSWER ME, YA JACKASS!!!" As Naruto got up, rubbing his now-aching head, he looked up at the clock. His eyes widened. "Gomen, Narashi-san, but i've got a meeting with old man Sarutobi, and I don't intend to be late!!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door at full tilt. Narashi, in chibi form, looked at the door Naruto litterally _went through_ with wide, twitching eyes.

"Kami, that could've done better." He stated. Sighing to himself, he got changed into his new clothes; a dark blue T-Shirt, and tan cargo shorts. He also found a pair of socks & sneakers in the dresser; a note saying that Kakashi didn't want him running barefoot was placed in-between the shoes.

_Well, whadda know, _Narashi thought. **"Yeah, i'm surprised too."** His tenant replied. With a bona-fide smile, seeing that someone actually cared for him in this world, he slipped them on, and walked outside, ready to face anything with his renewed vigor.

* * *

While wandering the village, Narashi realized that while practically everyone was glaring at him, now everyone had... Fear, eminating off them? Wanting to know some things, as well as find out how long he was out; _Damn that Kakashi! He didn't tell me how long I was out!!_; we decided to visit good ol' Sasuke Sarutobi, otherwise known as the Third Hokage.

Opening the door to his office, much to the secretary a room back's dismay, he came upon something he'd never forget; a beautiful blond-haired girl in a kimono, about his age. And then he realized she had the same scars Naruto had on his face. _... Wait a second..._

"NARUTO?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that ends the first chapter! I want you guys to vote on the pairing for Narashi; 

**femNaru (If not chosen, they will have a brother/sister relationship instead)**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Anko (Odd, yes, but I can make it work...)**

The poll will stop when I reach the Wave Mission, so be sure to post your preferred pairing beforehand!! Remember, read & review, and I hope you support me enough for me to continue my work! Until the next chapter (Or story, as it may be), Ja ne!!!

_**- Rikou Heshin -**_


End file.
